The Darkness Within
by SessMACHINE
Summary: A sister's love can make a curse seem like a gift, the people have forgiven their Queen and all is peaceful in Arendell. However, the Snow Queen's powers, and ability for destruction, have not gone unnoticed by the darkest of souls, and now she must choose to fight alongside these so-called Guardians, or succumb to her powers. [JackxElsa]
1. Chapter 1: Something New

**Something New**

Relief.

It was a feeling Elsa thought she'd never know in her life time, but as she sat on her edge of her bed, combing her golden hair, she could feel relief washing over her. The towns' people had forgiven the Queen and warmed to her quicker than she had expected, however she suspected Anna was the reason. As clumsy and awkward as her sister could be, Anna had an undoubtedly genuine soul which made her a very easy person to trust. It was as though a weight had been lifted from her heart, and now life seemed so much simpler. Arendelle was, to the pleasure of all, experiencing warm summer days and slightly brisk evenings. Elsa wrapped a dark blue shawl around her shoulders and sighed, if only her parents were around to see how things had changed, how much she and her sister had grown.

Clutching the shawl tighter, Elsa stood and made her way to the window. Pink, orange and yellow hues were filling the sky as the sun began its descent. This was one of her favourite moments. Even with the strong repour she held with her people and reunion with her sister, Elsa still relished in the beauty of silence.

"Hellooo!" A flash of white in front of her eyes stunned the Queen and she released a small shriek, grabbing her bedside table for support. "Olaf! You frightened me." Elsa smiled and sat back down on the bed, watching with interest as her friend waddled towards her. "Sorry, Elsa. I did knock but you didn't answer! I thought you might be lonely since Anna is helping Kristoff sell ice tonight." Elsa's lips curved into a small smile. She didn't quite understand how Anna found selling ice a pleasant past time, but she was equally certain there was more to their visits than just 'business'.  
"Thank you, Olaf. I would love some company." Olaf climbed onto Elsa's bed and stretched himself out, his miniature storm cloud bounced slightly as he sunk into the bed. "What a day! Everyone's smiling and dancing. It's good to finally feel at home." The Queen regarded Olaf with tender eyes and nodded her head in agreement. Mimicking Olaf, Elsa fell back onto the bed and stared up at the bare ceiling. It'd be nice to have some fresh paint in the room, she thought.

Elsa took Olaf's stiff hands in hers and began to draw a swirl pattern on the roof, and another and more. Olaf's face lit up as he watched beautiful swirls and brocade patterns of ice adorn the Queen's ceiling. "Wow-ee!" It was almost like he was doing this himself. "You've gotten so much better at controlling your powers, Elsa!" They began drawing on the floors, walls and furniture, anywhere that needed that 'homey' touch. By midnight, Olaf was asleep on the couch – snoring ever so slightly.

Silence had once again found Elsa, as it always did, and she stared out her window at the moon with tired eyes and love in her heart. "Thank you." She whispered, as she drifted into sleep, she could have sworn she saw the moon smiling.

A truth Elsa had known but gradually had forgotten, that with light, comes shadows.


	2. Chapter 2: Golden Virtues

**Golden Virtues**

Habit forced Elsa to rise with the sun, but she didn't mind. Morning brought the smell of fresh bread, clear skies, and on this particular day, what appeared to be a snoring mop of strawberry blonde hair, peeking from under her bed sheets. As Elsa stood at the end of her bed, a grin began to form. She tucked her hand under the bed sheets and lightly tickled her sister's foot, and with an abrupt snort Anna woke and kicked furiously, believing a bug was at her feet.

"Oh God! What's happening? Where am I?"

Anna sat up, blanket over head, and roamed helplessly off the bed onto the floor with a loud thud. Elsa burst into laughter and watched her sister crawl around for an exit out of the blanket heap, she resembled a caterpillar, a very fat one at that. Elsa attempted to stifle any further giggles and lifted the corner of the blanket, grinning from ear to ear and revealed the monstrosity that was her sister.

"Good morning, Anna."

The laughter ensued once more.  
Olaf rubbed his eyes and peered over the edge of the lounge at the two sisters, bewildered and fatigued.

"What's happening, guys?"

Anna made a slight clacking noise as she attempted to wet her dried pallet. She often slept with her mouth open and always forgot to leave water beside her bedside. Anna never was a morning person, Elsa didn't help her to become one either. The Princess pulled her fringe back, revealing dark circles under her eyes and stared blankly at her sister.

"Muh?"

* * *

The breakfast table was where Anna really shined and it was evident by her appetite for, well, anything. Elsa marvelled at her sister's ability to down two servings of pancakes, a muffin and a large slice of watermelon with minimal effort. She knew there was room for more if she felt like it. The Queen looked down at her blueberry pancakes, she couldn't imagine having the stomach to eat anything after one serving of this. Anna smiled at her sister, "Is everything alright?"  
She nodded, but out of interest queried "What were you doing in my bed again, Anna? This is the third time you've crawled in during the middle of the night."  
Anna gulped down her orange juice and made a small cough "I had another nightmare, but…" Anna wore a sullen look for a moment as she recalled her dream. "It was different this time, it was so real and I couldn't…"  
Elsa creased her brow "Couldn't what?"  
Pigtails lightly slapped Anna's face as she shook her head and she watched her knuckles whiten from her clenched fists. "I couldn't save you."  
Elsa left her seat and knelt at her sister's side, Anna's face held such worry and anguish, the nightmare had clearly upset her greatly.

"I'm sorry, Anna. It was just a dream, you know this because you did save me, and we are here together."

Clasping her sister's hands in her own, Elsa offered a reassuring squeeze. "Today is going to be a good day, I promise you."

Hands circled Anna's waist and the Princess smiled down at her sister's platinum blonde head. Elsa was the most caring person she knew, even if it was a dream, she would always vow to protect the light in her sister's heart.

The tender moment was broken by the creaking of the dining room door as it opened to reveal the Queen's advisor, Fredrick. Upon entry, he bowed his head low in respect.

"Pardon me for the intrusion, your majesty. It is of utmost importance that I speak with you."

Elsa stood from the lap of her sister and once again held Anna's hands tightly. Her hands were so warm against her own.

"Yes, Fredrick? How may I help?"

Fredrick regarded Anna with a small nod, he was an honorable man whom had served the country well during the death of their parents. "Alone, please, your majesty."

Elsa sighed and gave a small smile to her baby sister, it felt wrong to leave her right now. "Fredrick, I am going outside of castle grounds with my sister for the day. Can this matter wait till my return?"

Fredrick fumbled slightly, he was a very intelligent and political man, but he had been acting rather strange as of late. "O-of course your majesty, I shall arrange suitable escorts for you and we can discuss this matter before supper is served at 7?"

Generally, the Queen felt it highly unnecessary for guards as crime was low in Arendelle. It was worth noting that past events proved she was more than capable of defending herself should a crisis occur, but to appease her advisor she agreed for the additional protection. No more than two guards Elsa had demanded, and they were to keep their distance from them. Today was going to be a special day just for the two of them. Olaf whined as they departed and wanted to go exploring, but Elsa swore she would make it up to him and told the servants to send Olaf to spend the day with Kristoff. Elsa mentally apologised to Kristoff, but decided to deal with the consequences later.

The girls were off to have an adventure of their own, and it all started with a visit to the jewellers.  
"Wow!" Anna's dark blue skirt spun around her legs as she twirled in awe of the wonders crafted from gold, silver and other precious jewels.  
"Elsa! Elsa! You have to see this." The two girls practically flew around the store, amazed at the beautiful craftsmanship of Arendelle's finest jeweller, Marcelle. He was an old friend of her father's and had forged their wedding rings from the rarest material in the land, fiece. Legends told that fiece was a remnant of dragon's claw, but had to be in certain pressurised conditions to be created into a modifiable type of material. To no surprise, it was extremely valuable and Marcelle had lost one eye after a rumble with thieves one evening who were no doubt after the valuable property.  
"Your majesty! Princess!" With flushed cheeks and a racing heart, Marcelle bowed his head low. Elsa urged him to stand tall and calmed his nerves with her soft voice.  
"Thank you for your welcome, Marcelle. You have a beautiful store."  
His face turned redder and he nodded "Thank you, your majesty. The honour is all mine. May I help you with anything?"  
Excitedly, Anna slammed her hands on the table, she lifted herself slightly with enthusiasm.  
"Actually! I would love this-"  
Anna pointed to the glass cabinet below her which showcased a golden locket. It was hand crafted and a cameo of their mother was etched on the front. "Ahh, yes…" Marcelle agreed fondly and lifted the piece from the cabinet. "This was made at the request of The King, your father, a long time ago. I believe it was for their anniversary upon their return from Corona. May their souls rest in peace. I had no intention of selling this piece, but for you Princess, and for your father…it is yours."

Elsa tilted her head and wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders. "Thank you for your kindness. It would be our honour to accept this, but please, take this for your trouble." Elsa dug out 10 gold coins and delicately placed them in the hand of the merchant. Marcelle bowed once more.

"You are much too kind. If I can be sold bold, your highness, your parents would have been very proud of the Queen you have become."

That comment lasted with Elsa for the rest of the day. As Elsa and Anna ran rampant in city of Arendelle, creating crowns made of flowers and rolling down hills like children, she felt like Marcelle had put that extra bounce in her step. Anna seemed to have forgotten her night terrors, they were both laughing so hard their stomachs were sore, but by the time they had reached the castle gates late afternoon, Fredrick was waiting at the door to discuss the ever-important matter at hand.

"Go and get changed for supper, Anna. Dress nicely so you can sweep Kristoff off his feet when he arrives." A light blush crept on Anna's cheeks.  
"Oh! Oh, I don't know, Elsa..."  
Elsa embraced her sister. "I'm only joking. Thank you for today, I will see you soon."  
Except for the odd night were Anna would go and visit the trolls, it had become routine for Kristoff to have supper at the castle. If anything, Elsa was curious about the man who had stolen her sister's heart and what his life would have been like being raised by trolls.

As she entered the study, Fredrick following closely behind, she regarded the study where she would often have lessons with her father on law, politics and such. It was an easy mistake to believe the room was founded solely on books and shelving, it was such a vast, extensive collection. She remembered her father being very proud of it. Fredrick closed the door and pulled the leather seat from behind the mahogany desk for his Queen. "Please, your majesty."

Elsa sat and her eyes skimmed over the old, scattered papers before her. They held strange markings made with black ink that appeared to glitter like dust. With narrowed eyes, Elsa attempted to read the text that had obviously been worn down over the years. It had been a long time since she had studied any kind of foreign text, it was old and held symbols she not seen before. Perplexed she lifted her head and furrowed her brow at her advisor, he stood perfectly still and stared directly at her as though waiting for a reaction.

"What is all this?"

A smirk pulled at the corner of Fredrick's mouth and Elsa watched in horror as the colour left his face to reveal a thin, pale grey. The body of her former advisor dropped to the floor and Elsa gasped at the man before her, wrapped in the same glittery dust that was sprawled over the pages.

"This is what I have been waiting for, my Snow Queen."


End file.
